Halloween Horror Nights 30
Halloween Horror Nights 30 is an upcoming 2020 Halloween Event at Universal Studios Orland Resort and will be their 30th Halloween Horror Nights event. A special anniversary event, it will be a celebration of the past 30 years. Event Overview Dying for a good Halloween party? 30 Years ago, Universal Studios Florida changed the face of Halloween forever. Three decades have passed, and now Jack The Clown, Eddie, The Caretaker, Cindy, The Director, The Storyteller, The Terra Queen, Bloody Mary, The Usher, Fear, Lady Luck, and Chance have all come together to host the biggest and bloodiest Halloween Event the world has ever seen. 30 Terrifying mazes, 18 Nightmarish scarezones, and 14 electrifying shows, taking place across both the entirety Universal Studios Florida and Island of Adventure, and with more dates than ever before. It won't be the last, but it may be your last. Attractions Mazes * 30 Years of Horror Nights * All Nite Die-In: Marathon - Hosted by The Usher * American Horror Story * An American Werewolf in London * Body Collectors: The New Collection - Hosted by The Terra Queen * Dead Exposure: Fatal Frame - Hosted by Bloody Mary * Dracula vs. Frankenstein vs. The Wolfman * Dungeon of Terror * The Evil Dead: Hail to the King * Freddy vs. Jason: Rematch * Ghost Town Revisited- Hosted by Jack The Clown * Halloween: The Path of Michael Myers * Havoc Unleashed - Hosted by The Director * The Horrors of Blumhouse Vol.3 * The Mummy Resurrection * Nightingales: Blood Fields - Hosted by Fear * The People Under the Stairs Rebuilt * Psycho: The Crimes of Norman Bates * PsychoScareapy: RehaKILLitation - Hosted by Chance * RUN: Game On - Hosted by Eddie * Saw: Live or Die * Scarytellers: The End - Hosted by The Storyteller * Screamhouse Unearthed - Hosted by The Caretaker * S.S. Frightanic: Overboard - Hosted by Lady Luck * Stranger Things * The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Saw is Family * The Thing: Annihilation * Universal Monsters: Legends of the Silver Screen * Vampyr: No Escape * The Walking Dead: Dead Inside Scarezones * 30 Years of Nightmares * Asylum in Wonderland: Off With Your Head - Hosted by Bloody Mary * Bayou of Blood: Swamp of Screams - Hosted by The Storyteller * Boo-ville (A non scary area) * Return of Chucky * Deadtropolis: Containment Breach - Hosted by Lady Luck * Field of Screams: Lost Forever - Chance * Horrorwood Revisited - Hosted by The Director * Island of Evil Souls: The Gauntlet - Hosted by Fear * Killer Klowns from Outer Space * The Legions of Horror * Midway of the Bizzare - Hosted by Jack The Clown * Port of Evil: You're Time Has Come - Hosted by The Caretaker * The Purge 5 * Saws N' Steam: The Horizon - Hosted by Eddie * The Skoolhouse: Class Dismissed - Hosted by CIndy * Trick r' Treat: Happy Halloween * Vamp '35 Shows * 30 Years of Screams (Lagoon Show) * Academy of Villains: Reanimated * Bill & Ted Face the Music: An Excellent Halloween Adventure * Brian Brushwood: On The Edge * Rob Zombie's Rock Inferno * Deadly D'Illusions: Magic and Macabre * Festival of the Dead Parade * Horror Nights Hall of Fame - Featuring the Icons * Legendary Truth * The Pendragons: A Night of Shocking Visions * The Price is Fright: it's Showtime! * Robosaurus Rises * The Rocky Horror Picture Show: A Tribute * Thunderdome Returns Trivia * This will be the first event since 2004 to utilize both parks. Unlike 2004 however, which only used sections of each park, this event used the entirety of both parks. It will also be the first event since 2005 to take place in Islands of Adventure. * This year marks the return of the Terra Queen, who during the final night of the 2005 event, vowed to return in 15 years. Similarly, it marks the return of Bloody Mary, who hasn't returned to the event since being the main icon in the 2008 event. * This is also the first event to use Eddie and Cindy as icons, both of whom had previously been planned as icons for previous events, but were scrapped. They have appeared in various attractions since. * On the final weekend, the first ever event icon, The Cryptkeeper, appeared at the event, appearing in the Horror Nights Hall of Fame show, and other various attractions. Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Studios parks Category:Universal Studios Theme Parks Category:Halloween Horror Nights Category:Universal Studios Orlando Resort Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:Islands of Adventure Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Universal Parks & Resorts attractions by name Category:Halloween Category:Universal Category:Horror Category:Theme Parks Category:Theme parks Category:Attractions Category:American Horror Story Category:An American Werewolf in London Category:Dracula Category:Frankenstein Category:The Wolfman Category:Wolfman Category:The Evil Dead Category:Evil Dead Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Friday the 13th Category:Halloween films Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:The Mummy Category:Mummy Category:The People Under the Stairs Category:Psycho Category:Saw Category:Stranger Things Category:The Texas Chain Saw Massacre Category:The Thing Category:The Phantom of the Opera Category:Bride of Frankenstein Category:The Invisible Man Category:Creature From the Black Lagoon Category:Universal Monsters Category:The Walking Dead Category:Chucky Category:Child's Play Category:Killer Klowns from Outer Space Category:The Purge Category:Trick 'r Treat Category:Anniversary Category:Bill &Ted Category:Bill and Ted Category:Rob Zombie Category:Beetlejuice Category:The Rocky Horror Picture Show Category:Robosaurus Category:2020 Category:2020s Category:Events